


To The Limit

by Mazarin221b



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, post camping scene, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Two days to get his head together and sort out what comes next, two days to try to gauge King’s panicked eyes. Two days to figure out how to calm the hummingbird heart he can still feel under his fingertips, a heart belonging to a man so clear-eyed and wise when it comes to everyone else’s relationships, but absolutely at sea when it comes to his own.But Ram’s okay with that.Two days doesn’t even come close to stretching the limits of his patience.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	To The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> My frist time writing in a Thai fandom. I was too nervous to try honorifics though I know them, so please forgive me. I've also not written in almost 8 months so when I finally felt like writing, I knew I had to.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It will be two days before King’s grandmother sends him home, a whole 48 hours of solitude in a bright, warm space that practically breathes it’s so full of life, and Ram is okay with that.

Two days to get his head together and sort out what comes next, two days to try to gauge King’s panicked eyes. Two days to figure out how to calm the hummingbird heart he can still feel under his fingertips, a heart belonging to a man so clear-eyed and wise when it comes to everyone else’s relationships, but absolutely at sea when it comes to his own.

But Ram’s okay with that.

Two days doesn’t even come close to stretching the limits of his patience.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Day one, he waters the plants. He’s watched King carefully pluck dead leaves, withered blossoms, and he tries his best to be gentle with the African violet, the spider plant, the Spanish moss, the tall and arching palm. He mists and brushes away dust on feathered leaves and thinks about what it would be like to trace his fingers over King’s cheekbone. Would he shiver and curl like the delicate leaves of the _mimosa pudica_ in the front window, or would he arch and sigh and unfold like a morning glory reaching for the sun?

Ram can feel heat stir in his stomach at the thought. _Patience_ , he thinks. Tomorrow evening King will come back to the condo and they’ll talk.

And if he doesn’t want to talk? King is okay with that too. He’s always been better with actions than words, and if King won’t discuss their passionate makeout session in the tent, then Ram will simply wait him out, like he did the night before.

Yes, that might be best, Ram thinks as he pinches off a stray wilted monstera leaf. Stay in the condo as long as King will let him. Take care of him, bring him dinner and snacks and help him clean up and study and one day, King will turn those luminous eyes Ram’s way and that, as they say, will be that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The whole plan goes to hell the next morning when Ram wakes up from a particularly lurid dream, soaking wet with sweat and dealing with a boner so hard its painful.

He’d been sitting on the sofa, reading, when King had straddled his lap with a sly smile, kissing him breathless while he rocked on Ram’s lap. Ram feels like he’s about five seconds from coming when he startles awake and before he can think, he shoves a hand down his shorts and grips his cock. It only takes a few strokes to bring himself off, panting in the glorious morning sun with his face pressed to a pillow that smells so much like King it makes his heart ache.

Tonight. King will be home tonight, but Ram’s not sure what time given the texts that have been completely silent since camp. He took the chance and left King one single clue that Ram was completely and fully aware of what happened between them in the tent, and King hadn’t replied.

So he knows. And as Ram strips down to take a shower, he thinks back on that night and knows King enjoyed it – King’s soft moans in his ear when Ram bent to kiss up his neck are testament enough to that. The silky soft skin of his cheek under Ram’s fingertips as they kiss, the heat of his tongue tracing along Ram’s bottom lip…

Damn. He’s getting hard again. He takes a breath and turns the water on cold.

Patience, Ram, he thinks as he scrubs his hair.

Patience.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He scrubs the apartment top to bottom, changes the bedsheets, and goes out to get dinner. He lays it all out on King's interesting, leaf-printed plates and wonders if there’s a single thing the man owns that doesn’t reference plants in some way. There’s a tall, red candle in a small dish under the sink. He lights it and sets it on the table among the small ferns, the light glimmering on the glasses and plates where the food still steams. It’s a lovely, romantic scene, and Ram is happy with it until he remembers King’s two-day silence and blows out the candle and puts it away. If King wasn’t quite sure what he wanted next, Ram will try to control his traitorous body and give him the space he wants.

He leaves the ferns, though. 

Ram is just turning from putting the candle away when the door bangs open. He looks around the corner to see King, hair mussed, drop his bags in the entry way and kick off his shoes, and before Ram can say “welcome home,” King takes three strides down the hall, wraps his arms around Ram’s neck and kisses him, sure and deep and perfect.

“Oh,” Ram murmurs as soon as they part.

“Cool Boy,” King whispers. “Ram. I should have come home with you. I almost went crazy, waiting to come home. Kiss me again?”

Ram obliges. He slants his mouth over King’s, one hand trailing down King’s spine to rest on his waist.

King gasps. “Yes,” he breathes. “More of that. And more of everything. All of it. Tell me you want me, Cool Boy. Tell me how much. I promised grandma that I’d stay or I’d have been here days ago. If I texted you I’d just…I don’t know. Sexted probably. Sent dick pics.” He starts to unbutton Ram’s shirt, kissing his way down Ram’s chest as he goes. “I want you to fuck me.”

Ram bends to whisper in his ear.

“Patience,” he says, and smiles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The sky outside has turned the deep, cobalt blue of late evening when Ram finally gets his pants off.

King is splayed out in front of him; long, lanky legs spread and Ram is two fingers deep after almost too much foreplay, if you asked King. King is loud in bed, bossy and demanding, and Ram loves it, loves everything about it, and when he finally cradles King’s shoulders in his hands and pushes into his body, it’s bliss.

“Yes, Ram. You feel so damn good.” King throws his head back as Ram rocks into him, a vision of pleasure that takes Ram’s breath away. He can feel his orgasm already gathering, tendrils of white-hot bliss curling around each other until King wraps his legs around Ram’s hips and cries out, body shuddering, and that’s enough for Ram, evidence of King’s pleasure pushing him over the edge.

It’s silent in the aftermath, Ram trying to catch his breath as he lies shoulder-to-shoulder with King in the darkness. He traces a fingertip over King’s wrist in soft, mindless little patterns until King entwines their fingers.

“You’re going to be so good to me, aren’t you, Cool Boy?” King says. Ram nods. “Yeah, I thought so. Going to take care of me, aren’t you? All smooth and suave and hard working all day, but give it to me hard every night.”

Ram stills, his heart fluttering. He squeezes King’s hand. They just finished, but Ram can feel his body responding.

“Can’t wait until we can come back after class and shower together, study on the sofa, then let me suck you off before bed. I’ve been dreaming about it for months, you know? And then in that tent, god, the next morning I was so sure you’d forgotten. I was so embarrassed I wanted you to. But now you’re here, and I can’t wait to…” King trails off and lifts Ram’s hand to his mouth. He softly kisses across Ram’s knuckles, breath stirring the tiny hairs there. Ram’s entire body feels hot, twitching like a live wire, and King is so soft, so beautiful, and is saying such wonderful things, things Ram wants but can't say, that Ram can’t help but flip over to lay between this thighs, his intent clear in the press of his cock against King’s. King giggles then places a finger against Ram’s lips when Ram leans in to kiss him.

“Patience, Cool Boy,” he says.


End file.
